Famigilia - Family - Familie
by AngelsBeast
Summary: Kaito looks back at his live. He likes what he sees. And he wouldn't change it for the world! Family is in the center here! Adorable little Oneshot KaiShin, but more like ShinKai!


**Famigilia – Family – Familie**

"Daddy?", came a stage whisper from the door that was just carefully opened a crack.

"Daddy, are you awake?" The sound of tiny bare feet carrying a small body over the thick carpet towards the king sized bed made Kaito smile.

His eyes were still closed, but no former phantom thief could sleep peacefully if he heard someone on the bedroom door, even if it was only a child.

His child.

He now felt hot breath on his skin, the steps stopped in front of his 'sleeping' face.

A tiny finger poked his cheek curiously. "Daaady?"

He didn't even flinch.

Honestly, why should he? No one in his right mind would move an inch if it was so comfortable under the warm blankets, especially if the weather was horrible and wet the last days.

Another reason were the warm and strong arms that were tightly wrapped around his waist.

The arms belonged to his husband and love of his live, Kudou Shinichi.

They were married for ten years now and just celebrated their tenth anniversary a couple of weeks ago with family and friends.

In all these years, Kaitos love for Shinichi hadn't once wavered, and he knew that it was the same for his partner.

No one dates for four years, takes down two criminal syndicates together, moves in after one and a half year of a relationship and changes the laws in front of a court to make it possible to marry as a same sex couple in Japan.

Of course, they succeded.

Since Shinichi knelt down in front of him after they finally took down the organisation and asked _the question,_ there never was doubt for Kaito. Not once. He loved his detective with all he had and was absolutely positive that that would never change.

Ever.

He felt the arms of his love subtly tighten around his waist, it seemed he was awake now, as well.

"Da-addy?" The voice was accompanied with a tug on one of his chocolate coloured locks and he felt Shinichis smile at his neck, where the other had buried his face while they were sleeping.

An annoyed huff from n front of their bed made it a lot harder for Kaito to hide his grin.

God, their son was so adorable.

Toichi was now seven years old, sported his love's strangely neat hair, but had some more of these weird cowlicks that Kaito absolutely adored, and his purplish eyes.

And, boy, the mind of this kid was something else!

A portion of Kaito's insane creativity, paired with Shinichi's sharp mind, adding both their high IQ, and you got a child that would be the horror of the teachers, the darling of every old lady and a genius that would probably take over the world sooner or later.

That thought made Kaito nearly giggle, but he managed in the last second to keep his sleeping façade up.

Yes, their child was very intelligent. But the, seemingly inheritable insanity of the Kuroba family balanced that kind of.

It was hard to explain, really, but that kid was just… perfect.

Their perfect little devil.

As he felt the little hand outstretching towards him again, he snapped his eyes open, catching the little boy off guard. Is arms shot out from under the blankets and his strong hands tightened around the small torso.

Toichi squealed as he was swooped up by his daddy and placed between his two dads.

He giggled as Kaito poked him in the ribs and squirmed as Shinichi laughed and, instead of rushing to his aid, tickled the boys bare feet.

"Aieeeeh! P-Papa, S-stop, please! Ieks! Daddy! That's unfair!"

"Ah, but why should we? You woke us up, love!", Kaito scolded mock-seriously.

"N-Not true!", Toichi panted as they stopped. "You were already awake!"

"Oh? And how did you get to that conclusion, junior Heisei Holmes-san?" He and his husband exchanged amused glances over their little sons head.

Shinichi's smile widened at the name. Yes, the detective skills were handed down, too.

A smug expression appeared on the boys flushed face. "Your eyes moved under the eyelids!"

Kaito winked. "Did they, now?"

Their son nodded enthusiastically. Then he bit his lip. "And you always wake up so easily."

"That's right.", Shinichi nodded. "Well done, Toichi. And the breath pattern can tell you a lot, too."

The purplish eyes widened. "It does? Tell me, papa!"

Kaito laughed, and as Shinichi began to explain something about the regularity of breathing to their little curious genius, he slung his arms around his family and pulled them close.

They laid there, cuddling for some time, laughing, talking.

Yes, he regretted nothing.

He had no reason to, had he?

He knew he was gay for so long and thought he'd never kids with his partner, at least not of both of them. Not one kid from the combination of both of their genes.

But then there was Pandora.

Yes, he actually found it! About three years after the take down, the _Maiden's Wish_ was displayed. It wasn't a special candidate or something like that the legend was more about fertility and live.

Even so, he stole it.

And it glowed. It really glowed under the moonlight!

Blood red.

He sometimes still dreamed about that light… after all, it was what changed everything.

He knew he got totally distracted by the light back then, it felt like he was hypnotised.

He stared through the stone, stared at the moon, bathed in red light, till Shinichi snapped him out of it.

He had pulled Kaito into his arms, and the magician knew that this was a happy night, even as he had cried sweet tears of joy, salty ones for relief and bitter drops of loss and mourning.

His fathers work was done.

Completed.

KID could rest in peace now.

Perhaps he should have been happy that this burden was now off of his shoulders, but even so, he couldn't stop sobbing and shaking in his husbands secure warm arms that protected him from the harsh wind that always was on top of the skyscrapers of Tokyo.

But the last active link he had to his father had to rest now. The only thing that stayed was his magic.

It was a hard time, but he managed. With Shinichi.

That night, their love making was passionate and deep and earth shattering gentle.

Meanwhile the jewel had laid on the moonlight flooded bedside table, the only witness to their passion.

And it seemed that was the key to it all. Immortality can seemingly also be interpreted as 'living on in his child' or so...

And so, some weeks later, after days full of vomiting and morning sickness (yeah. _Morning sickness_ his ass. He puked day in and out), they discover that Kaito was, against all laws of nature, pregnant.

Shinichi had, as he got the news, stilled for a second, then hugged the hell out of his husband be cause he was so happy.

They only told their nearest loved ones: Shinichis parents, Chikage, Aoko, Ran, Haibara, the Professor, Jii and Megure.

And, amusingly, everyone had a pretty similar reaction about Kaito being pregnant.

"He's a Kuroba (now Kudou). Of course he couldn't do this the normal way!"

And nine months later, he gave birth to their beautiful son, Toichi, named in honour of his father.

The two men loved their child to bits and it was hard to not just spoil the cute little devil rotten.

Even Haibara got all soft-hearted and… _warm_ around him.

Kaito smiled at that.

Haibara has never been really cold or anything, no. But you could see how much she adored Toichi.

Toichi was definitely too cute for his own good.

And unfortunately, he knew how to use it to his advantage by the age of two and mastered Kaitos Puppy-eyes at four.

Damn those puppy-eyes…

He looked at his son and husband in his arms, all of them were a huge tangle of limbs.

He loved them. So much.

"Oh, yeah, Daddy! I nearly forgot!", Toichi suddenly exclaimed and scrambled up to sit on his knees between his parents.

Then he bowed forward and planted a wet kiss on Kaitos cheek. "Happy Birthday!"

Kaito cradled the small body against his chest. "Thanks, love. Now. Why won't you run along and get dressed, we'll have breakfast shortly!"

Shinichi reached out to ruffle their sons hair, who squealed horrified as his papa messed his hair up even more.

Then he excitedly jumped out of his parents bed and skipped happily over to the door and vanished into the corridor behind it.

Comfortable silence filled the room after their little trouble maker left.

Then Kaito found himself pressed against Shinichi's firm chest, his husbands warm and soft lips so familiar and firm on his.

The kiss deepened fast, and soon their tongues clashed.

As they parted, heavily panting, their gazes were locked.

"Happy Birthday, my love.", Shinichi whispered at his magicians lips, pecking them again.

Yeah.

He was happy.

He had friends and a new in-law-family.

He finally could move on from his fathers death that had baited him for ages.

He had a husband he loved so deep it nearly hurt, and he knew he was loved back with dthe same intenity.

And that man gave him an absolutely beautiful son.

He gave him a family, something he caved for since his fathers death had ripped a hole in his heart, his home, his _life_.

And now, there was a whole new year that he could enjoy this peace.

And one after that. And after that another one. And so on.

He looked towards their future with confidence.

He wouldn't give it up for the world.

"I love you, my Shinichi."

"I love you too, my Kaito."

And as he was just about to kiss his love again, the door banged open and revealed an excitedly bouncing Toichi.

"Daddy? Papa? Breakfast?"

They laughed and Shinichi pecked Kaito on the nose, crawled out of bed and lifted Toichi up to settle him on his hip. Kaito followed them down to their kitchen.

"Alright, you two. Who's up for a cup of hot chocolate?"

* * *

 **A little Oneshot in honour of Kaitos Birthday!**

 **Happy Birthday, Kaito!**

 **Kaito: * pops out of nowhere and throws coonfetti * And, while we're at it, Detective Conan celebrates an anniversary, too! How does it feel to be shrunk for twenty years, Tantei-kun?**

 **Conan: * Pouts * Oh, Shut up, you stupid thief.**

 **Kaito: * Swoons * Awww, Shin-chan, come over here! Look, look! Isn't he adorable!? Shin-chan, I want another one! Pretty please?**

 **Shinichi: You _know_ that it's very unlikely that our genetics will combine so that Conan-kun will be the result, right?**

 **Kaito : * pout * Pwetty pweeease, Shin-chan?**

 **Shinichi : …**

 **Conan : …**

 **Kaito : * puppy eyes 1000000 ***

 **Shinichi : … alright, why not. Come here.**

 **Kaito : Yaay!**

 **AngelsBeast : * holds hands before Conans eyes * Well, let them have there fun. * snickers * So, I hope you liked this story! * pokes Conan ***

 **Conan : * sighs * Do I have to? I feel stupid…**

 **AngelsBeast : * pulls shielding hands away from Conans face ***

 **Conan : AARGH! Alright, Alright! *cleares throat * Guys, review please! **

**AngelsBeast : * pokes Conan again ***

 **Conan : Okay, Okay! Geez! * sighs * * sudden puppy eyes * Please enjoy and review, mina!**

 **AngelsBeast : Awwwww **

**Kaito (somewere back there): Awwww!**

 **Shinichi : Kaito! Concentrate on the matters at hand!**

 **Kaito : Sorry!**

 **AngelsBeast: … sorry -.- I just wanted t try this once… got little out of hand… hehe**

 **Conan: no kidding.**

 **AngelsBeast: Oh, shush, you! Anyway, please review! :D Thanks!**


End file.
